


Gift

by Nyahoo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahoo/pseuds/Nyahoo
Summary: The classroom was quiet. The sun almost set. 'Oh, school is over,' she thought, still sleepy. She blinked, still catching up things while someone staring at her.





	Gift

The classroom was quiet. The sun almost set. ‘Oh, school is over,’ she thought, still sleepy. She blinked, still catching up things while someone staring at her.

“Finally, you wake up,” said Bin with smile on his face. “Bin? Why are you still here? You need to go home.”

“I’m waiting for you to wake up, so we can walk home together. You didn’t want to walk with me yesterday.” said Bin while pouting. “Silly. You can just wake me up,” she said with a little giggle. “I have something to do yesterday, sorry for not walking home with you.”

“You look so beautiful while sleeping, I love to watch you when you look like this,” Bin trying to imitate her sleeping face. “It's not my sleeping face!” She said. “How do you know about your sleeping face? You were sleeping,” Bin laughed.

“Since you are awake, can we walk to home?” Bin asked, smiling. “Sure,” she said as she returned his smile.

—

They stopped at a park before they got home. “Can you sit on that bench and wait for me? I’ll be back,” Bin said, waving to her. “Okay, I'll wait.” she waved back.

There were two ice creams on his hands. Bin came closer to her with a little run.

“The chocolate one is for you,” Bin smiled, offering the chocolate ice cream. “Thank you! You look so happy today!” She smiled as she licked her ice cream.

“Of course! I want you to enjoy my birthday too!” Bin smiled brightly. “I never thought you’ll say something like that,” she laughed, slapping Bin’s arm.

“Ouch! Don't do that!” Bin yelled. “I hope you enjoy it,” Bin said with a bright smile. “I really enjoy it!” she said. “I have something for you!” she said as she took something from her bag.

It’s a gift for Bin’s birthday. “Whoa! You bought me a necklace? With a cat on it?” Bin stared with excitement. “I bought it since you remind me of a cat,” she giggled.

“So, you like it?” she asked. “Absolutely! Thank you so much for this beautiful gift!” Bin said, “So, you didn’t want to walk with me yesterday because of this?” Bin asked, wearing the necklace.

“I’m so sorry! I have to do that, so I could buy the gift for you!” she said. “It's okay,” Bin said while ruffling her hair. “I’ll walk you home. It’s getting late.” Bin smiling.

—

They talked many things in their short walk to her house. They stopped in front of her house.

“Go inside, it’s getting cold. Don’t stay up too late!” Bin nagged. “Yes yes, I will. Don’t nag me!” She pouted. “Go back to your house, it’s really getting late.”

“I will, after I finish something,” Bin leaned closer to kiss her cheeks. “Thank you for the gift,” Bin gave her a fond smile. She was still in shock, didn’t know what to say. “Why your face is like that?” Bin laughed until his stomach hurt.

“Don’t do something like that so sudden!” She pushed Bin away. “You’re so cute,” Bin giggled while petting her head and pulling her closer to his embrace.

She hugged him. “You need to pay for making me embarrassed,” she mumbled. "Oh, what should I do?" Bin smirked. “Take me to the amusement park you suggested two days ago,” she said while pinching his arm.

“Akh! I’ll take you to there at weekend! Stop pinching me!” Bin rubbed his arm. “Really? You’re the best!” She hugged him tighter. “Of course I’m the best. Now stop hugging me before you break my bones,” Bin sighed, “Go inside before I’m shooing you.”

She pulled away. “I’ll go inside, be careful!” she waved to Bin. “I will,” Bin waved back and walking away from her house. When Bin was walking a bit far, she shouted, “Don’t forget about your promise!”

“That girl,” Bin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
